Lita's Favour
by wolffysasharella
Summary: This is before Survivor series. Trish has just made a fool out of lita! How will Lita reacted?
1. Default Chapter

**Lita's Favour **

Lita is sitting in the woman's locker room, in raged with Trish as she had just humiliated her. Victoria walked in.

"What's up?" she asked, knowing what was wrong but she didn't want to make her even angrier. Lita said nothing. "Don't worry what ever is wrong you'll sort it out" Victoria didn't know what to say. They sat for a few minuets, Lita stood up and started to walk up and down.

"She's wrong!" Lita scream.

"Wrong about what?"

"About Matt! Are you deaf, didn't you hear anything she said!?"

"Chill out! I'm not Trish I didn't say anything about matt, I want to help you"

"You can help me by not helping! I need to sort it out by myself! Sorry" Lita walked out of the locker room.

"Lita wait!" Victoria called after her, but she was already gone.

Trish was talking to Molly.

"Did you see the look on her face when I said matt never cared about her!" Trish let out a bitchy laugh. "And the part when I said the reason matt isn't back is because he doesn't want to see her ugly face, and me and matt were together"

Just then Trish got a big surprise, Lita leapt at her like a lion attacking its prey. Molly tried to pull Lita off her but she kicked her to one side and carried on fighting Trish.

"Stop It!" Eric came from round the corner. "I will not have this, if you want to fight you fight in the ring, not in the back! Understood?"

"Yes Eric" Trish said relived. Lita looked at Trish as if you was staring a hole right through her.

"Lita, is that understood?" Eric repeated. Lita took her focus from Trish for about half a second, then said, "Yes"

"Good, well get ready your match is next!"

"Wait" Lita said

"What now?"

"I want to choose the match"

"And why should I let you chose the match?"

"You said you own me a favour and that's what I want it to be"

"Very well what match do you want?"

"I want a...." Lita paused as she thought. "I want a Steel Cage match!"

"What? A steel cage match?" Eric said bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lita was staring straight at Eric. "So, do I get the match?"

"If I give you this match it will be at Survivor Series."

"Your point I don't care as long as I get that slut in the ring and get to beat the crap out of her how I want, I don't care!" Lita said very confidently. Trish objected, not just to the match but also to the fact that she had just been referred to as a slut. Trish tried to lunge at Lita. But to know success, Molly was holding her back. Even though Molly liked Trish, she also new that the frame of mind that Lita was in, would give Lita an advantage.

"Eric, you can't let Lita chose that kind of match! I'm a woman, I can't go in a steel cage!" Trish reminded him.

"I will give the final decision tonight, live here in Sanford, North Carolina, Lita's home town." Eric walked off very pleased with himself.

In the woman's locker room 

"I can't believe that Eric is even thinking of this match!" Trish said as she angrily walked up and down. "He's mad, totally mad!" Trish scream in anger.

"Chill out!" Molly said trying to calm Trish down.

"CHILL OUT! You r not the one who might be in a steel cage match with Lita! Don't tell me to chill out!" Trish screamed even more angrily then before. Trish glared at Molly.

"What? Don't look at me I didn't put you in the match did I" Molly said knowingly.

Trish bent down and looked Molly right in the eyes.

"Molly, I'd leave if I were you, I don't want to do anything I'll regret" With the Molly stood up walked towards the door.

"You know Trish I like you and all but if you don't get you head sorted out you will lose all your friends" then she walked out. Trish kicked the bench in anger.

In the Back 

"You ok Lita?" Victoria asked. Lita said nothing but sat and stared at the steel chair lying opposite her.

"Lita if your thinking what you look to be thinking don't because you wont get the match or even worse get fired!" Victoria pointed out. Lita didn't care anymore, the one person who meant the most to her wasn't there, she felt like her heart had been ripped out and stepped on like she didn't matter, now all that's there in place of her heart was a black hole, not in the nasty way.

Lita stood up, still staring at the steel chair, she ran her fingers along the back of the chair, a sudden chill went up her body, as the cold steel lay against her finger tips. She stepped back, Victoria who was 4 feet beside her looked worried, worried that Lita was going to do something she would regret.

Lita picked up the steel chair, Victoria grabbed it as fast she could, Lita threw Victoria to the ground. Victoria looked at her surprised,

"Lita! Stop it! If you do what your about to you wont just of lost matt but you will lose your job and your friends as well, I don't want to see you put yourself through that! Lita Please!" Lita paused, she looked at what she done, and what she was going to do, she placed the steel chair down. She fell to her knees and put her head in her hands and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" She cried. Victoria got up went over and put her arm around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eric's office 

"Eric, have you decide yet? I need to know," Said a worried Trish.

"Trish you will find out tonight, like everyone else." With that Trish in anger, walked out and slammed the door.

Woman's Locker room

"You ok?" Victoria asked Lita. Lita said nothing. "Look, you'll have to talk sooner than later"

"I'm fine" Lita replied.

"Well, lets go then, your goin to find out if you get your match." Victoria said cheerily. Lita got up, her and Victoria walked out the locker room.

In the Ring 

Eric is standing in the middle of the ring with a mic.

"Well, I bet your all wondering if Lita gets this match or not, well I myself still don't know, But I do know that there will be a match with Lita verse Trish, the only thing I don't know is the match, So I've come up with an idea. Since I cant decide, I'm going to have someone else make the decision for me, and the persons who will be making the decision for me will be... Everyone back there apart from Lita and Trish, that's right all those WWE superstars will be making the decision, and to make this more interesting, seen as Raw and Smack Down are involved at Survivor series, all the WWE Smack Down superstars will get to decide!" Just as Eric announced that, Trish came down to the ring.

"You can't do that!" Shouted Trish.

"And why not, you said yourself that you're the most popular diva here on Raw, so it shouldn't be a problem" Eric walked out the ring leaving Trish Standing there.


End file.
